November Romeo
by SakuraMikan12
Summary: But he had to walk away. Goodbye, my November Romeo, until we meet again. Dedicated to November Romeo.


**He's my November Romeo, he'll forever be.**

I met him seven years ago, November 11th of the year 2006, in a formal gathering in celebration of Japan's founding day. He was introduced by my boyfriend Ruka, which happens to be his best friend. But he was my classmate in psychology and I really first met him on the 2nd of June 2006. A few weeks after I met him, I broke up with Ruka.

He was really distant then, really. But he was observant, he observed everyone, the way that I did too. He told me his projects and shared me his stories, he's a Clever Jester. We talked about how starting life outside the academy was exciting us. He was kind of romantic. He asked me to prom too but he looked all nullified. Graduation came, and he promised me something, with a kiss. All these happen in a span of 4 years.

A year later he came back, and I became his therapist. It was all correspondence I tell you. But he, he showed me he came back. I watched him grow and changed. I observed him, all those years. But I never knew he was observing me too.

After being his psychiatrist, we frequently saw each other, we stayed together, tight.

We celebrated his non-birthday day, well it was hilarious. We spent 2 years living together as best of friends. We observed together, our friends fallingin love of Fortunes and Ferrets, how Koko and Mochu are so affected by Aviator shades and how Hotaru and Ruka had their forever and a day, and how Yuu became the coolest kid in school. All of those memories to keep in our Yearbooks.

We are thick as thieves. I didn't know where I stand. Or maybe I did, and I didn't want to accept it.

But we, we had our Once upon a time. We had the best of times; we had the time of our lives.

It was time again for him to walk away. Time to leave. He had to put up with me for seven years, so I guess he was in a really good place to leave me. Before he left, he cupped my cheeks and told me he loved me, told me that he cherished the time we spent together. That November night, 11th of 2012, he gave me a head start, he told me he needed to go, on our seventh anniversary. Yeah, he knew I first met him on the 2nd of June 2006, that a few weeks after I met him, I broke up with Ruka, that I observed him. That he intentionally shared me his stories, that he really wanted me to wait for him. That he was so happy that I was his psychiatrist.

That every story I remembered, every chapter we wrote together were engraved in his heart. Though he needed to go.

It was good. All of them, a few minor setbacks I guess, a few mistakes here and there, some good and bad reaction, but it all turned up great. An A+ if you ask me. These stories we were together, it was fantastic, those days we smiled and those days we cried are slowly enclosing.

Remember my November Romeo; you are the best thing that has happened to me. The best gift ever given. For the last of my words are coming out being said, I smile, for you are walking away. Maybe not forever.

Now, why do you need to walk away? You reasoned that you needed to face reality, that there's so much more than these four walls we live in together, that there's so many things you want to do; And I let you.

Who knows? You may come walking into my life again saying that you missed all those stories and you want to make new ones. That you'll be my November Romeo again.

Goodbye November Romeo, as I close this book which only the last page I am writing, I close the stories you wrote for me. I need no credit for this last page you saved for me is enough. Goodbye, until we meet again.

* * *

**November Romeo and Mikan Sakura**

**By Natsume Hyuuga  
**

* * *

To Amelie E. Minor,

This story as you know, is dedicated to you, and its title is your name. I do hope that you have realized the message I gave you. For giving you reviews one by one would take a lot of time which I currently don't have, I have decided to give you a tribute story that include a very brief review for all the stories I read. I do hope that you don't stop inspiring people in the way you do best.

Whatever to come, I wish you all the best.

Yours Truly,

SakuraMikan12


End file.
